


Rose Tinted Spell

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Slight Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, agatha needs to get her shit together, baz cant control himself, but its not really important, he'll submit to the urges eventually, okay it could be, simon is so confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is the reason why Penelope shouldn't look for old books, Baz shouldn't read strange spells, and Simon shouldn't be Baz's roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tinted Spell

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing this is so cliche, and I haven't read Carry On since back in October what the hell.
> 
> Updates probably once a month. Maybe sooner, I'm kinda lazy.

**1//SIMON**

 

I guess it started that first day when Baz kissed me.

At the time, I didn’t think it was much. Just a simple peck on the cheek with a quick mutter of, Don’t die, Simon. It wasn’t much because a few minutes later, Penelope had done the same thing as I was ready to face off against the chimera.

The chimera that Baz summoned, mind you. The chimera had let out a loud roar, and swung it’s huge paws at me. My sword was summoned within the next few minutes, thankfully.

Penelope tells me that I worry about the little things. Like where’s the Roast Beef at dinner or did you just kill that ladybug. At times, I know that Penny is right, but I try not to think too much about it. If I did, wouldn’t that just proving her right? Not that I minded if she was right this time around, she’s always right.

Except when Baz in concerned.

* * *

Penelope questions our relationship a few times.

“How’s Baz?” She would ask, hiding her mouth behind a cup.

I would groan. “Worst roommate  _ ever _ . I’m not even sure he sleeps at night. I swear, he’s a vampire.”

“Hmm,” Penelope would hum.

Agatha’s infuriating.

She would hold my hand, or give me a peck on the cheek. And then:

“I hear Baz is joining the football team. Are you?”

It’s frustrating.

* * *

 

“Simon,” Penelope takes a deep breath. “You can’t mess around with these.”

I flip through an old book. “Why? It seems perfectly okay. It’s not like it works.”

“These are old.” Penny’s voice is filled with concern as she shifts through the pile of books on the floor. “Who knows what can happen.”

Agatha sighs from her perch at my window. She’s been distant lately, always sighing and daydreaming. I try not to think about how it started around the time she started dating me. The sunlight filters through the window, making her glow.

“These wouldn’t have been in the library if they were dangerous.” I say. “The Mage knows what he’s doing.”

Penny ignores me, and rubs at her eyes. She’s been making us skim through the spells for the past few hours, her reason having to do with something related to  _ school work _ . Neither me or Agatha really believed it, but we let Penny be.

“I’m tired.” I stretch out on my bed, loosening my tie. It was getting late now, the sun only now making reds and purples stretch across the sky. Agatha looks like she’s part of a painting. “Baz should be coming soon.”

Penny mumbles something under her breath, as she flips through another page. “I might have gotten the wrong books.”

I glance at her. “What the hell?”

“Sorry,” Penny doesn’t look the least bit sorry, and she stretches. “The lights in the library are dim.”

“Well that’s what happens when you’re in the restricted area, Bunce.” I don’t have to look towards the open dorm room to see it’s Baz. He’s the only one who calls Penny Bunce, excluding her teachers.

“Oh, fuck off you.” I tell Baz, who looks slightly annoyed at Penelope and Agatha’s appearance. Or maybe he’s annoyed that  _ anyone _ is in the room.

Baz ignores me, similarly like how Penny did not too long ago. “Bunce. Agatha. Pleasant surprise.” His face reads that the visit was anything but pleasant.

Agatha turns inward, so she’s facing the room rather than outside. “Hi Basil.”

Penny looks sour. “I think we should go now.”

Penny and Baz’s families weren’t exactly on the same level. Their families disagreed on everything in the magical world, and the mutual hatred seemed to have passed down. Penny isn’t particularly subtle about trying to hide her disgust (but neither is Baz), but at the same time she knows better than to mess with Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Everyone knows better than to mess with the Pitches.

“What’s this?” Baz picks up one of the stray books from the floor. His eyes gleams as he skims over the words. He looks towards Penny. “ **_Cat got your tongue_ ** .”

Penny scowls, and when she tries to say something, nothing comes out but frustrated noises. Taking someone’s voice is a dangerous thing to do, and Baz knows better. He gives out a tiny laugh, before releasing the spell. Penny looks red, and she’s fuming.

“ _ Why you- _ ”

“Penelope.” Surprisingly enough, it’s Agatha’s voice who makes her stop. Agatha turns a light pink when all of our heads swing towards her.

“Learning spells, are you?” Baz sits on his bed, with his legs crossed at the ankles. Sometimes I wonder if one day, my bad habits would rub off on him, or maybe his mannerisms would rub off on me. “Is it because you’re not good enough?”

“Shut up.” Penny’s response is quick and fiery- nothing less to expect from her.

Baz always tries to get a rise out of people. Me in particular, but today he was being extra stubborn about it. He glides from his bed over to mine, and reaches for one of the books.

“ **_Boil, boil-_ ** ” I slap my hand over his mouth. I knew what that one did, having accidentally used it on myself not too long ago. But if Baz wanted a burning and boiling hand, then he could go right ahead.

Baz swats my hand away from him. “What’s wrong with you, Snow? These are harmless.”

“Not all of them…” I frown. As much as I despised Baz, seeing him get hurt is a lot more stress than I need.

“They’re harmless and old. Look,” He picks up another book, and stares straight me. The cover is red and is hardly intact, and the book smells like old pages and roses. “ **_My love is deep, the more I give to thee_ ** . See? Nothing happened.”

Except something  _ did _ happen. I could feel it, a coiling in my stomach and chest, and jittery feeling. My vision faded in and out, and grew foggy.

“Simon?” Penny’s voice was thick with concern, but it sounds so far away. If I stretch out my hand, I can reach it. Or can I?

“Snow.” That is definitely Baz’s voice, and it sounds so  _ clear _ and  _ loud _ . Like he’s right here, in the strange blurry world.

I blink my eyes, and my vision clears, becoming razor sharp. Everything looks slightly pink tinted, but my vision is back to normal as far as I’m concerned. I turn my head, eyes passing over Agatha. They flicker from Agatha to Penny, and then to Baz.

Baz.

He’s looking at me weirdly. Very weirdly, but his eyes don’t help the strange bubbling in the pit of my stomach. Baz has nice eyes. Dark and mysterious, just like him.

Baz.

Baz, Baz, Baz.

Baz.

“Basilton.” His name feels nice rolling off my tongue, and he looks surprised. My eyes are slightly hooded, as I lean closer. “Hi.”

“Snow.” Baz is staring at me, with a calculative look. Is he analyzing me? I hope he is.

“Basilton.” I repeat, leaning closer. Baz has  _ really _ nice eyes. Like,  _ really _ nice. His entire face is nice- completely symmetrical and perfect. From his eyes to his nose to his mouth-

Baz has a nice mouth. 

Baz.

My hands are fisted in my sheets, taking up the only space in between us. I lean closer, and I can smell his breath. His breath smells minty.

“Baz.” I press my lips against his, and it’s amazing.

Baz has really nice lips. He’s also cold. Really cold.

But nice.

Baz pushes me off of him, but he has this maniacal look in his eyes. “What the fuck, Simon?”

“You said my name.” I say, because it’s the only thing I can think off. I lean closer, the taste of mint still on my lips. “I can make you say more.”

Penelope’s voice is loud and clear before I can do anything else. “ **_Rock-a-bye, baby!_ ** ” 

Penelope is the last thing I hear before my eyes roll to the back of my head, and I fall forward, fast asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> [1]The spell Baz accidentally says is a quote from Romeo and Juliet. Haha. The spell Baz might have originally said was going to be **_Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!_** XD


End file.
